vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108921-new-daily-zone-star-comm-basin-coming-to-wildstar-gamescom-2014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- One raid night = weekly elder gem cap. I dont care. | |} ---- This is pretty cool. I took "directly" to mean "past the cap". But just my interpretation of course. | |} ---- ---- Ok well in this case... I will have to do whatever is necessary... because progression. | |} ---- They're the same zones we start in, modified for the passage of time since you leveled from 1-50. Geographically speaking they're in the same places. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, at least fresh 50s will be able to buy that Genesis key immediately. :P | |} ---- You get > 2000 elder gems in a single raid night? Wow....... Hey, if the zone really has a faction control mechanic... i'll spend all my time there! :D | |} ---- Yes, they mentioned methods to gain Elder Gems, not the Elder Points that will convert to a total of 140 elder gems per week. The cap on elder points = 140 elder gems a week The cap on elder gems themselves is 2000+ per week. | |} ---- I know, right? Of course, weekly cap. Beside, we don't know yet how many extra points can be obtained in that content drop. | |} ---- ---- :D :D yep.. | |} ---- ---- Haha :D I mean not that we had to do daily quests in WoW, already. Now, more dailys, more dailys for no outcome. I think we should start some role playing to waste even more time (no offense to the role play community <3 ). | |} ---- ---- Old content (raids) would be devalued, in case they don't scale. I guess they thought.. we would be waiting for daily quests/zones .. said NO gamer ever. | |} ---- ... maybe their intention is to keep putting out new daily zones until each individual player can claim one as their own? | |} ---- I call dibs on the Farside one! | |} ---- Nono, they'll keep rehashing every existing map in the game, and when the last map has... "transcended", they'll announce they've "created a full expansion's worth of content" in just a year since launch. Because... you know: Every map is now way different from before. Right? | |} ---- They should hire you. | |} ---- I learned from the best. And by "best" I mean Arenanet when they boasted about not needing real expansions anymore in GW2 because *gasp* "you get more content than an expansion in episodic format and all of it for freeeeee!" Anyone who played GW2 will know how that turned out. -_- So far, the Wildstar content drops have reminded me a bit of that, except they're not free as this is a subscription game. | |} ---- In fact, they could hire some of us. We would and could help. Really. Not just one individual... but a good and decent amount of players out of every layer. Oh wait.. DEVs are listening. | |} ---- ---- Weeeellll.. it's a lot easier to critique design AFTER the fact than to actually come up with good design. However....... I don't think I've ever heard any MMO player ever say, "You know what we need? More dailies!" Seriously. Who the *cupcake* is running the show over there? | |} ---- This is true. Nevertheless, there are trends and things players like and players don't like. Seldomly, dailies (or recycling of existent content) received a like. In addition, there are several features MMOs can offer which make gaming just more comfortable and the only thing that would have been necessary would be to look outside. This may is common sense, still stating that something is "game design" is no excuse for a bad design decision. | |} ---- ---- Agreed! | |} ---- A lot of people "don't mind," but that's the problem. Dailies are tolerated, not sought after by the majority. Especially ones like those we currently have. 100 plat mount in Blighthaven? Lol, come on, only boosters and bots have that much money. The rep rewards for CB and NW? Crafted on the AH have better stats and can be obtained much faster. Hell, doing the dailies for gold past EG cap will give you the money to buy all AH gear before you would have the rep to actually get the rep gear. Someone didn't do their homework when designing these rep grinds. | |} ---- Mostly agreed, except some of those rep vendor items are actually really good. Especially considering the rune slot re-roll potential. | |} ---- Would you say they are worth the time cost compared to a t2 or t3 adventurous with similar potential? | |} ---- Let me put it this way: On many lower pop servers, you literally will not even see gear with comparably good slots on the AH. Ever. Also I'm not talking weapons but armor and some stuff you can't even craft (implants). So yeah, they're worth it in the sense that... since you're grinding EG anyway, you might as well do it with dailies and get rep for it too. | |} ---- Well, low pop servers are a symptom of this focus of game design. However, I digress. In the sense of implants, then I would agree. | |} ---- No one is forcing you to do dailies... you can get comparable gear from other content. But you CAN do them, raise your rep and get some decent items / decor / etc. They are an easy source of plat for some, and enjoyable for others. I have absolutely zero issue with dailies as long as they aren't needed for progression... and in W* they aren't. Even better to see that this next daily area seems to be coming with some cool new stuff (faction based zone control, YES! new methods to get EG's so EP cap becomes less of an issue, YES! dynamic events, YES!). If New Daily zones also come with cool new mechanics and other stuff than great, thats awesome; I even like the fact that older areas are being revisited in the daily zones... Wish they actually took place IN the older zones, rather than seperate copies, but that's ok. Why hate content you aren't forced to do? One mans trash is anothers treasure as they say, if it's not hurting you why take it away from some one else who may enjoy it? | |} ---- The usual argument: They could be using the same development time on something other people consider more worthwhile. | |} ---- That would mostly be my argument as well. I think people are kinda hoping for content that will bring people back, not drive more away. | |} ---- Well, since they broke PvP (yes I know fixes are coming), then there isn't a lot else for a single player to do. I suppose I could just wait until guildmates are on, standing around the capital, waiting til we have enough to run a dungeon or adventure... however, I have a lot of other games more fun than sitting around waiting for a group to do other content. I suppose you could argue that I could PuG, but the community has plenty of horror stories to suggest why that's not ideal. Faction control thing sounds interesting, I was wondering if they'd ever promote wPvP since they made opposing faction guards level 60, 40 man raid bosses that 2 shot you. I thought Dynamic events were going to come out in drop 1. However, we got a tree event that has an RNG if you get credit, a 20 man raid boss with a 90+ min cooldown and a boss daily that drops garbage loot worth less than a quest version I got. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Then they should raise the level cap and put the cool new things in new zones. | |} ---- ---- I mean... they are... they just aren't raising the level cap. Zone domination.... Dynamic events based on who controls a zone... Elder Gems from things besides EP... The only thing the level cap increase would do is mess up current systems. IMO there needn't be a level cap increase, or necessarily any new leveling zones.. just make the zones they do add fun to play through. If dailies are in them, w/e as long as there are other cool things in them (e.g. dynamic events and an actual back and forth domination mechanic that will keep both factions fighting eachoter/ engaging in dynamic events to gain the benefits of control/ kick some teeth in :D ) I might be the only one who is ambivalent towards levelling... but I hate it... just give me fun stuff to do, I don't need to hear Duke Nukem yell punny things at me for doing fun content, just gimme the content. | |} ---- So... raise the level cap and make all the current content irrelavent. good idea. | |} ---- I wish the daily zone rep vendors gave decor... cos it would be more worthwhile than the majority of the horribly stated rubbish they currently sell. Really irritates me that rep vendors while levelling offer you a tonne of decor, but once you hit up the endgame rep factions... nadda. Could at least offer me a plushie! The only way I get decor is from doing dailies and using the gold to buy said decor off the AH; feels pointless taking the challenge decor chest, as it almost always gives me common items I already own. ... That said, the best suggestion I've seen to incentivise daily zones would be adding one 'Amp Unlock' and one 'Ability Tier Unlock' to the daily rep vendors at beloved. That would actually make me give a toss about hitting beloved, and help fix the fact that they're basically non-existent as world drops (40+ weeks grinding EP for them = Zzzzz). | |} ---- Sorry should have been more specific. Completing some dailies provides decor rewards (e.g. you get decor items as part of the reward for defending Drusera's tree in blighthaven) | |} ---- ---- 4 dungeons, 4 adventures, 2 raids. There's a fifth dungeon and third raid on the PTR. | |} ---- Theres a difference tho... the dailys World of Dailycraft took hours to complete and there was load of them not 9 or 12, 40+! So far we have CB = 10 quests, NW 12 Quests - each zone takes 20-30mins tops! so thats 40mins to 1 hour to complete them both, wouldn't call that a grind at all... grind is something that takes hours not less than a hour. | |} ---- But there's generally some variance in WoW's dailies each day, at least since Wrath. CB and NW are exactly the same every single day. I'd be thrilled if that's not the case with SCB, but I'm not getting my hopes up. | |} ---- ---- Maybe we'll see more subs come back then. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd assume it's primarily a PvE zone with world PvP objectives. Similar to the TBC world PvP objectives if you've ever played WoW. | |} ---- that would work. not much into forced pvp just to do pve activities | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Its already at 2k, you just can't get them because other than lucky bag drops EP are the only way to get them and they are still capped to 140 a week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ah ok, havent noticed as been spending them as soon as i get enough for an AP :p The bit the other chap was saying about being able to earn more than the 140 weekly cap through EP is the bit that interested me (if accurate). If not then, yeh.....a new daily zone....meh. | |} ---- ---- Ever do Halaa back in the day? | |} ---- ---- ---- The Weekly Elder Gem cap has ALWAYS been 2000+ People mistake the 140 EG equivalent weekly cap on Elder Points (what you get instead of EXP after 50) with the cap on Elder Gems. There are currently a *few* methods to obtain Elder Gems outside of Elder Points. Carbine sounds like they are planning to add more and more varied methods to obtain Elder Gems (as direct drops from world mobs; drops in dungeons / adventures, and from all manner of content most likely). Since a bunch of the Carbine folks worked on WAR, I assume it would be like their system. Where both PvE activities and PvP activities contribute to zone domination The releases mentioned dynamic events based on the faction control meta- so that should make the starr-comm station much more than a static daily hub (at least thats the way it sounds..) | |} ---- no. I know where it is, but generally anything that tied access to faction control/pvp I tended to avoid as it was unreliable to turn things in | |} ---- Oh no, I was actually asking if you ever did Halaa. I loved Halaa, and by that point I wasn't raiding and I was on a PVE server. But I did have fun when someone kicked off a Halaa dust-up. | |} ---- which is all good. I know there is a portion of the game I will never partake in and because of that, never going to complain about not having those things available to my playstyle. I just wish it would stop interfering with my playstyle | |} ---- The last part is absolutely brilliant.. the low level characters and new players right off the arkships would love getting their faces smashed by lvl50 mobs... This wold be the pinnacle of hardcore... | |} ---- Brilliant! We'll introduce new players to raid-level concepts and bosses soon after, imagine the possibilities of having level 7 genetic archives raids! | |} ---- The Defile's similar to Blighthaven in structure, though I don't know if there's an associated faction. | |} ---- Sorry Rebel, If I wasn't clear; "if it turns out starcomm is accessible through Levian bay proper". I wasn't suggesting 50 mobs running around starter zones, but the daily areas being accessed through them: E.G. at 50, get a quest for the Levian bay daily site in Thayd/Illium that lets you go to the original area and enter through some secret door in the existing exolab. Just something to get 50's back into the actual earlier zones (I'm also hoping they will make a rotating daily quest where you have to kill a different world boss each day, to also get 50's back into earlier zones). But yea, was thinking more like the cordoned off areas in Malgrave for 50's, or new zone access though old zones; not tossing a bunch of 50 mobs in with the new players / toons :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In the video you can see me hovering over rep vendor purchaseable items (at around 1:19 http://youtu.be/50whDdism4M?t=1m19s) so you can see if any of those items are interesting. NOTE: This is all just a show demo so none of these items might make it to the live version. | |} ---- I'm seeing yet more useless brutality/insight gear, so they better not. <_< Edit: No wait, it's better if I don't want them because I don't want to grind rep again. Go ahead, Carbine. Edited August 18, 2014 by Tenner | |} ---- At least it's not more esper/slinger tank gear? | |} ----